


Lunch Date

by somewhat_angel



Series: 30 Days in the Life of Destiel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, Love, Lunch date, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Nurse Castiel (Supernatural), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel
Summary: Dean wants to do something nice for his husband.





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone  
> sorry I haven't updated this, I am a very busy person now so I can't write as much as I want :(   
> Hope you like this one :)

Cas got barely three hours of sleep last night. He'd had a 12 hours shift at the hospital the previous day and this one was actually one of the hardest weeks in a long time. People seemed to be getting sicker at this time of the year, for some reason.

Dean didn't bother himself waiting awake for his husband at 3 a.m., he went to bed at 10 p.m. every night. But he always left him dinner (or was it breakfast?) in the fridge and his usual note of "hope your day was good, I love you."

This morning, Cas woke up a bit past six because he had another long shift. Sometimes Dean worried about him; he worked really hard and he was always tired -and sometimes grumpy-. He had barely any time to eat and sleep for a few hours before he had to work again. But he was happy to help people, he really liked his job, and that was the only thing that prevented Dean from getting too anxious about his husband's own health.

Dean worked as a mechanic at Booby's auto shop, but he also had a small business of wood decor. His hours were flexible so he often had the time to take care of grocery shopping and cooking at home. Cas loved it when he prepared their meals and sometimes he apologized for not being home more often to enjoy them.

"Don't worry about that, babe," Dean always told him. "I know you're busy, and I always remember to save burgers and salad for you."

Castiel had to agree with that, but he still looked a little sad about it. It wasn't his fault, though. C'est la vie and all that.

When Dean woke up later that morning, he had an idea. Usually, Cas had to eat his lunch from the hospital's cafeteria. He hated it, the food was bland and unappealing, and it tasted like paper, according to Cas' taste buds.

Bobby had told Dean to take the day off, and Dean didn't argue with the old man. So he had the time to prepare a delicious meal for Cas. He made a delicious onion soup, pasta with alfredo sauce and blueberry pie. As he cooked, he texted Cas to ask him what time he would have his lunch break.

" _12:30. Why?_ " Cas texted back.

" _Just curious. Love u._ "

" _I love you, too, Dean._ "

Cas. Always with his perfect writing skills.

At 12:15 Dean packed their lunch and drove to the hospital. Luckily, when he got there, he wouldn't have to wait too long and the food wouldn't get cold.

Dean directed himself to the ward he knew Cas worked in so he could catch him before the man went to buy cafeteria food.

He waited in the waiting room like a regular patient would and when he saw Cas five minutes later in his light green scrubs, he stood and ran to him.

"Cas!" he called.

Cas turned around and froze for a second.

"Dean! Are you all right? What are you doing here? What happened?"

"Cas, relax!" Dean tried to explain. "I'm totally fine, I just wanted to see you."

"By giving me a heart attack, you mean?"

Dean hugged him as he laughed. "Sorry, babe. I should have told you."

Cas relaxed under Dean's arms.

"Come on, you can talk to me while I get my lunch," Cas took him by the hand and guided him out of the waiting room.

"Actually, I'm here because I also brought you lunch."

Cas's eyes brightened at this. Suddenly, he didn't look as tired.

"Really?" he said, and Dean's heart fluttered. He was so beautiful when he smiled like that.

"Yep. Come on, let's find a good place here for our lunch date."

Cas actually giggled at this, and he agreed wholeheartedly.


End file.
